victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Martiano
You wanna see the link to my TheSlap page?--> Click here!!!! Appearance Hair Colour: Black-brown Eye Colour: Hazel Trademark: Wearing jackets that are baggy and oversized. It takes me THREE hours to make this *points to his hair* possible! SO DON'T MESS IT UP. >.< My style is like, colorful hiphop. I have 15 pairs of brightly colored high tops, mainly cuz my parents never think I have enough sneakers. I wear baggy oversized jackets. Family Joseph Martiano My dad.Maybe you've heard of him. He owns a pizza restaurant in the Green Meadow Mall. One of the most criticizing people in the world. Ever since Sydney was born, I've been compared with her, me never good enough in his eyes. He calls me Antonio. Which is insane, cuz HE'S the one who named me Anthony! He wanted me to'' become an NFL player. Not a performer. Maylene Adams My mom. She's awesome. She actually calls me Anthony, unlike my dad. She's the one that laid down the law that I was going to Hollywood Arts. She's happy that I showed talent in the performing arts because she was an actress back in her day. Too bad Dad divorced her. Mom's new boyfriend(don't give a crap about his name) My mom's boyfriend. He also has a son's going to be transferred to this school. But he's sending my OTHER stepbrother(his son) to MY house. Probably cuz Mom wants to overwhelm dad with teenaged boys. Koen Redmund Uh...my mom's boyfriend's son. Sydney Martiano I swear. This girl hates me. She's always tormenting me! Every time a friend comes over, she lets something embarassing slip. Like I said. She probably freaking hates me. THANK GOD she doesn't live with us. Jessica Brees-Martiano My new stepmom. ALREADY. Seriously. She's a model, which doesn't surprise me. .__. But she's pretty nice. And her son's awesome. Adrian Brees My stepbro. He's 15,like me and we're like, best friends.We're always playing video games and pranks. R Stella Martiano She's my cousin. We're pretty good friends. And it's not awkward at all that we look like Deuce and Dina from Shake it Up. xP History Most of my early life was spent in a tiny duplex in an awful neighborhood in Fort Myers, Florida. I spent time with some of the "roadblockers", kids just standing in the middle of the road, talking. When I was 12, my mom got an inheritance from her uncle Charlie. We packed our bags and moved to Hollywood, where I spent my time making new friends. I still miss the kids from Cypress Tree, the school where I spent the 6th grade. But, when I was 14, I auditioned for Hollywood Arts, by rapping/singing Look at Me Now, by Chris Brown. And I've been here ever since. My parents divorced recently..I have to live with my dad, while Sydney lives with my mom. My mom Personality People say I'm friendly, cheery, hyperactive, and a fun guy. They also say I'm very intuitive. My teachers would say "You have a lot of potential, Anthony. You just need to apply yourself." Relationships With Other Students Andre Harris Andre seems like a nice guy. We don't really know each other much, but he seems nice. Beck Oliver I wish I could get to know Beck a little bit better. He seems pretty cool. Cat Valentine Cat's hair is awesome! But seriously, I don't know her that much. Jade West She scares the s out of me. Robbie Shapiro Robbie kinda freaks me out...he treats that puppet like he's alive! Tori Vega Tori seems awesome. I want to get to know her. Trina Vega Does anyone even like this girl? Seriously. She's an idiot, she has no talent, and she thinks she's all-that. Other Students at HA Katy Everdeen Katy's awesome. I'm just sayin' it how it is. She's like, my best friend at Hollywood Arts. It's cool how we can hang out, even though we're like, totally opposites. And we have matching shirts. Cool, right? She's my girlfriend, and I really care about her. Most guys say this about their girlfriends, but honestly, she's the best girl in the world. Piper Papes Piper is also very awesome. We love playing pranks on the teachers. She's a great friend. Kyli Nakamura Kyli...used to be my friend, but now I'm creeped out by her. She has a crush on me. HELLO, I already have a girlfriend! DX She still considers me as a friend though... Wyatt Albright I don't really know him all that well. He seems nice though! Trivia *Pine Manor left me feeling insecure. *I have a neon orange PearPhone. The ringtone, well you'll hear if you're around when my phone rings. *I constantly feel the need to impress others. *I love playing pranks on people. Especially prank calls and the old Whoopee Cushion trick. But one time, I gave Sikowitz a coconut filled with prune juice! *I love playing games online. My favorite is called Papa's Freezeria. *I don't have my driver's license yet. So my lime green mountain bike is my only mode of transportation when I don't feel like riding in my dad's luxury sports car. *I consider myself to be a master of confusing people. *I have ADHD, so when I don't take my special medicine, I get all' jumpy, and I start talking about random things. '''I put that in bold because it's important, cuz it explains why I may get randomly hyper. *I consider my theme song to be Good Feeling by Flo Rida ♪oh-oh, Somtimes, I get a good feeling, yeahh.♪ *I can rap the opening to Starships by Nicki Minaj, a song I am not proud of being able to rock. Pictures. Adrianthony.jpg Anthony2.jpg Anthony and Adrian.jpg Lol.jpg Adam.jpg Why.jpg anthony1.jpg anthony3.jpg Anthony4.jpg Anthony5.jpg Anthony6.jpg Anthony7.jpg Anthony8.jpg Anthony9.jpg adrian and anthony.jpg Category:Anthony Martiano Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Males Category:Content Category:1996 Births